S1: Episode 12: "The biggest blindside yet!"
Reward Challenge (Days #24-25) The tribes headed into the season's made reward challenge to secretly choose the season's 3rd juror. ''' ''Reward Challenge #24= 'STILTS ' ''1. The ability to walk on stilts is a tradition for the Marquesan people. Keep these 'stilt shoed' ladies from falling. 2. Go and play this game --> ''http://www.freeaddictinggames.com/games/otoshi/kakato.swf. 3. Get as high a score as possible then screenshot it! 4. Send me your scores that you post on tinypic.com through a mail. You can post your image in the group if you need to but I would suggest it cause others will know your score. 5. This will be due tomorrow 11/2 at 8 PM eastern. Note: 1. The winner of this challenge will not be announced! Only the winner will know they have won and be asked to pick the 7th juror. 2. The juror will only be announced when the final 2 starts. 3. Your best score will show up on the main screen after you lose. You can continue playing until you have a score you think is good. --- '''João and Veronica submitted scores but Austin blew them out of the water and made the choice to... Austin- "Um I'll pick Rich, he's deserving." --- Rich officially became the third juror and was added to the ponderosa. ' --- Camp Life (Days #25-26) '''The tribe new that the game was getting intense now. Several of them dedicated their days to figure out their final gameplans. ' - Veronica- "i would love to be with titan r stan in final 2 because i really don't know the other guys but if i want a chance at getting picked to win then i would have to say i would need to be sitting next to one of the other guys just because i think Austin r stan could get more votes then me from the jury..as far as allies i am friends with stan and Austin is kool but when it comes to alliances i don't know who i can trust at this point in the game." - Ben- "I'm the last Rotu. It feels bad, knowing that they will aim for us." - João- "My ally is Austin and now trying to gather Aidan... I want to be with Austin..." - Stan- "I Dont have any 100% allies, Ben I made one for safety, Austin and Veronica I made early, I trust Veronica, IDK about Austin." - Aidan- "My allies at this point are Stan and Veronica. And Austin! To be honest I dont know. I feel like I'll lose against anyone. Stan and Veronica were on the different tribe so that will get them tons of votes! Titan is extremely likeable! Joao is a physical beats xD. Ben is a nasty, and if he survived the he would win! I'm not sure, but no matter what i'M A FIGHTER and I WILL try and pick out who I think I can beat at the final 2! --- Immunity Challenge #3 (Day #27) 'They needed final 6 immunity... but they didn't try very hard for it. ' ''Individual Immunity #3 #27= 'RETRIEVE YOUR SHELL ''' ''1. This live challenge will start at 6 PM eastern tomorrow 11/4 (UNLESS SOMEONE RESCHEDULES!!!).'' 2. I will ask questions about the Marquesas. So study up for then! 3. I will then give a variety of possible answers in shells. Only 1 of these answers will be incorrect. 4. If you select the incorrect shell in the game; you are out! 5. Only one person may claim each shell each round; first come, first serve. 6. We will play until only one of you remains. --- 'Ben was the only person that showed for the challenge. He, therefore, picked up an easy immunity. ' --- Post Challenge (Day #27) '''After the challenge things got crazy. Veronica told the cast that she may have to leave the game due to problems outside of it. Veronica- "i just wanted to let u know that u may not hear from me for a few days...my oldest son has been sick lately..he lost like 60 pounds in a week..." In an unprecendented move the 'nasty' Ben gave immunity to the very woman he had targeted earlier in the game. ' Ben- "I'd like to give it to veronica. (ya know, its really the best thing i can do for her right now)." --- '''Meanwhile, something else was stewing in the mind of the true villain. Stan was considering making a big move in the game. ' "I got a huge decision tonight. Do I go with my original alliance with Veronica and Austin? OR... Do I keep my promise to Aidan, and try to blindside Austin? If I can get Ben on board, I might just vote out Austin. This could be the biggest blindside yet!" --- Tribal Council 12 (Day #28) '''The tribal council was wild. Austin wanted to target Ben but chose to do little scrambling. Others were targeting based on their own reasons. In spite of control of only 2 votes, Stan was able to successfully blindside the favorite Austin from the game. --- The Vote (Day #28) '2 votes for Austin. ' - Stan- "Sad to do this, but hes controlling the game. i vote austin. he will probably win in final 2/3 or whatever, so good luck in future austin." - Aidan- "This will either be the biggest blindside of this game, or the dumbest move ever! I hears that you want me out and I cant let that happen!" '1 vote for Veronica. ' - Self Vote despite immunity. '1 vote for Stan. ' - João wanted to keep targeting former Rotu members. '1 vote for Ben. ' - Austin had little connection to him. '1 vote for Aidan. ' - Ben voted for him. 'Austin's failure to truly scramble and having less control than he thought cost him the game. ' 'Final Words: ' " I learned quite a bit about myself during the game. I learned that my strongest asset is undoubtedly my social bonds; when I'm unable to make these, my alliances fail. I'm not usually turned on in games just because I work so hard to make people trust me and to create real friendships, and I think I usually do come out with genuinely real bonds. It's hard to be voted out when you know you dominated a game from beginning to end...whether it was organizing a tribe that dominated or organizing the only alliances that existed, figuring out nasties within an incredibly inactive cast, etc. In the end, I got careless/disinterested and didn't work the social game like I could have. But perhaps I was going to be voted out anyway as a threat, and maybe I should have used my schedule. You can't look back in a game though, especially after the way I feel I played. I feel like I would have gone to the end with this kind of gameplay in an actual cast, but who knows. I thought I did enough last night to get to the end. Thanks for hosting and for everyone I played with, but I'd be curious to note how anything done last night helps anyone's gameplay besides Joao and Ben, who probably correctly saw that I wasn't going with them to the end. OK THEY ALL FESSED UP LOOOOL Props to them for making a move. Except Stan said "Austin is targeting you" and Aidan just straight up believed it, LOL. Sometimes, I swear...but I would have won so it's fair enough. I would have gone under the radar, but it was impossible for me not to dominate the game lol. Stan is a clever one, I still like him though and I'm not bitter."